


Costume Play (AU Pros ; Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind)

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind', a Japanese animation film created by Studio Gibri and in theatre in 1982, this film is my most favorite animation ever. I've got some images from that and I played with the lads!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Play (AU Pros ; Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind)

Doyle in Naucicaa's costume.

Bodie in Asbel's costume.

Well, this might be continued... *g*


End file.
